Super Rhythm Heaven Bros.
Super Rhythm Heaven Bros. is the third "Lawl-Style" Smash Bros. Game created by Aranryanchampion/ARC Gaming91 after "Super Smash Bros: Harmony of LOLz Rebirth" and "Super ARC Bros. Brawl". It is based on the Rhythm Heaven franchise made by Nintendo. It was announced on the 19th January of 2016 after ARC was done sending over all the "Super ARC Bros. Brawl-related stuff" (excluding the character-specific pages) over from "Universe of Smash Bros. Lawl wiki" to this wiki. The idea for this game started when ARC wanted to include Karate Joe and the Pop Singer in "Super ARC Bros. Brawl", but that did not happen because they just kept getting pushed aside for other characters. But he still felt that he wanted to make them, so he decided to make a Lawl-style game, just for them and a whole bunch of other characters. This game would likely not have been made if a Rhythm heaven character would make it into Smash Wii U & 3DS. Super Rhythm Heaven Bros.'s Youtube Playlist 'Storyline' 'SYNOPSIS:' "Quiz Host Johnson" always wanted to become a host of his own quiz show. He eventually became one but lost everything due to the shows unoriginal concept and his desperation. After he lost everything, he announced a fighting tournament were everyone who decided to stop his rampage were invited. Link to video narration of the game's overall story 'Story Mode ladder' The ladder of the story mode is really similar to the ladders in the Mortal Kombat games, where the characters climb upwards and faces the Final Boss at the very top. # vs. Tengoku Rep (Karate Joe, Tap Trial Girl, Wandering Samurai or Space Dancers)¤ # vs. Tengoku Rep # vs. Rhythm Heaven Rep (Munchy Monk, Pop Singer, Dog Ninja or Stomp Farmer)¤ # vs. Rhythm Heaven Rep # vs. Fever Rep (Marshal, Wrestler, Captain Tuck or MC Adore)¤ # vs. Fever Rep # vs. Best + Rep (Tebiri, Sumo Bros., Interpreter Alien or Wild Woodworker)¤ # vs. Best + Rep # Remix Battle (Battle against four random opponents from the previous battles (one from Tengoku, one from Rhythm Heaven, one from Fever and one from Best +) in a row) # Mirror Match (Battle against a clone of the character that the player is playing as) # Vs. Quiz Host (Final Battle against Quiz Host) ¤ = The character that the player is currently playing as will not appear in these battles. 'Playable Characters' The roster will consist of 16 playable characters from across the Rhythm Heaven universe. Four from Rhythm Tengoku, four from Rhythm Heaven, four from Rhythm Heaven Fever and four from Rhythm Heaven: The Best +. The characters were picked based on a combination of how iconic and recognizable they are, what unique fighting-styles and gimmicks they could bring to the table and how much ARC personally likes them. Fully Confirmed Characters (with a moveset) Rhythm Tengoku Karate_Joe.png|'Karate Joe' (Karate Man) Moveset Space_Dancers.png|'Space Dancers' (Space Dance) Moveset Rhythm Heaven Dog_Ninja.png|'Dog Ninja' (Dog Ninja) Moveset Stomp_Farmer.png|'Stomp Farmer' (Crop Stomp) Moveset Rhythm Heaven Fever Marshal.png|'Marshal' (Rhythm Test) Moveset Wrestler.png|'Wrestler' (Ringside) Moveset Rhythm Heaven: The Best + Interpreter_Alien.png|'Interpreter Alien' (Interpreter (Story)) Moveset 'Characters that appears in movesets' These characters appears as part of the movesets of the playable characters but they are not playable themselves. Rhythm Tengoku Hairy_Onion.png|'Hairy Onion' (Vegeta Pull) (Appears in Stomp Farmer's moveset) Space_Slugger.png|'Space Slugger' (Air Batter) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Space_Uncle.png|'Space Uncle' (Space Dance) (Appears in Space Dancers' moveset) Ninja_3DS.png|'Ninja' (Ninja) (Appears in Dog Ninjas' moveset) Ninja_Master.png|'Ninja Master' (Ninja) (Appears in Dog Ninjas' moveset) Space_Sister.png|'Space Sister' (Cosmo Dance) (Appears in Space Dancers' moveset) Cosmo_Dancers_2.png|'Cosmo Dancers' (Cosmo Dance) (Appears in Space Dancers' moveset) Electirc_fish.png|'Electric Fish' (Night Walk 2) (Appears in Marshals' moveset) Rhythm Heaven Blastronaut.png|'Blastronaut' (Shoot-'Em-Up) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Shoot-'Em-Up_Lady_Radio_3DS.png|'Radio Lady' (Shoot-'Em-Up) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Evil_Aliens.png|'"Evil Aliens"' (Shoot-'Em-Up) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Mole.png|'Mole' (Crop Stomp) (Appears in Stomp Farmer's moveset) Rhythm Heaven Fever Miss_Ribbon.png|'Miss Ribbon' (Rhythm Test) (Appears in Marshals' moveset) Cam_Wii.png|'Cam' (Rhythm Test) (Appears in Marshals' moveset) Reporter.png|'Reporter' (Ringside) (Appears in Wrestler's moveset) The_Press.png|'"The Press"' (Ringside) (Appears in Wrestler's moveset) Karate_Joe's_cat.png|'Karate Joe's Cat' (Remix 9) (Appears in Karate Joe's moveset) Rhythm Heaven: The Best + Astronaut.png|'Astronaut' (Interpreter (Story)) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Farmer.png|'Farmer' (Interpreter) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Orange_Reporter.png|'News Lady' (Orange Remix) (Appears in Interpreter Alien's moveset) Future Characters These characters has been confirmed for inclusion but has as of now still not been added yet: From Rhythm Tengoku # Tap Trial Girl # Wandering Samurai From Rhythm Heaven # Munchy Monk # Pop Singer From Rhythm Heaven Fever # Captain Tuck # MC Adore From Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Tebiri # Sumo Bros. # Wild Woodworker DLC has been confirmed to not be taken into consideration because ARC wants to make sure that the sixteen characters in the base roster are as unique and interesting as possible. Guest characters has also been confirmed to not happen, whatever DLC happens or not. 'Gameplay' The control-scheme of "Super Rhythm Heaven Bros." is similar to the Super Smash Bros. games which every character having four special moves. But with the overall gameplay being more like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up. The characters will have a health-bar and not a stamina counter, when a characters health-bar goes down to zero. Then the character will get launched into the background similar to the Smash Bros. games. Unlike in the actual Super Smash Bros. games, characters cannot get knocked of the stage like in the Smash Bros. games. Each character also have “super-bar” which is split up into four sections similar to Street Fighter IV and V. The bar will fill up more and more as the character deals damage to the opponents. When the bar is full and the player does a quarter-circle forwards motion with the control-stick while pressing A and B, the character can unleash a “Final Smash” aka “Rhythm Super” to deal massive damage to one or several opponents. Each character will also have a specific trait similar to Injustice: Gods Among Us, that can be activated by pressing L and R at the same. The trait can only be activated when the “character icon” starts flaming up which will only happen once the player has dealt and taken enough damage during the fight and can only be used once per stock. Each trait will do something different depending on the character, some will receive a boost in power while others will receive infinite access to something that was previously limited. Most of the traits will have a duration-time of eight seconds. 'Non-Playable Characters' Assists The way that the Assist will be summoned will be reworked in order to make the game less complicated, while at the same time making the Assists work more like Assist Trophies when they are summoned. Coming Soon! Others Barista.png|'Barista' (Rhythm Tengoku) THE OWNER OF THE CAFETERIA!! Quiz_Host.png|'Quiz Host' (Rhythm Tengoku - (Quiz)) THE MAIN ANTAGONIST AND FINAL BOSS OF THIS GAME!! Note.png|'Note' (Rhythm Heaven) THE HOST OF THIS GAME!! Note only appears on the menu's and tells the player what each of the modes mean and teaches them the basics of the game. Similar to the hosts in the Mario Party games. 'Stages' There is a total of playable 12 stages in the game, three from each of the Rhythm Heaven games. Not counting the Final Boss level. The song amount on the stages is more like Super Smash Bros. for 3DS with an average of two songs per stage. From Rhythm Heaven: The Best + Tebiri_Mama.png|'Tebiri Mama' More information coming soon! Music List Coming Soon! 'TEBIRI MAMA' # ? # ? 'Rhythm Games' The Rhythm Games are a collection of games that originate from the Rhythm Heaven series. These games have mostly a connection to a Playable Character, an Assist, a Stage, the Story Mode or anything else. These games are hidden and has to be unlocked by either clearing Story Mode with a playable character or be bought from the "Rhythm Game Shop" in the Cafeteria. Some of these games have "sequels" that can be purchased in the shop after the player has received a perfect score on these games (some of these sequels are actually from different games then their "prequels"), the usual price for these games are 2000 coins. But it is not always guaranteed that a sequel will return with its prequel. If an Endless game is referenced in a moveset (such as "Chicken Race"), then it is not guaranteed that it will appear at all. Most of the games will appear in their "Rhythm Heaven: The Best +-incarnations", while the games that did not appear in that game will receive an visual and gameplay update. The games from Rhythm Heaven can be played by using the touch-screen on the Wii U gamepad. As of now, it is unknown how many Rhythm Games that there is going to be in total. 'List of Rhythm Games' Rhythm Tengoku Return_of_karate_man.png|1. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAJRxb2i7Zw Karate Man] Return_of_rhythm_epilation.png|2. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KW8KVK3LFs Vegeta-Pull] Air_Batter_Title.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6ac1feE4os Air Batter] Quiz_3DS.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnLSPeIfnf4 Quiz] Polyrhythm_2.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gorZ23cL7aA Poly Rhythm] Rhythm Heaven Built_to_Scale.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fx2hJHWLoaI Built to Scale] Return_of_shoot-'em-up.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViQ6GwmLiL4 Shoot-'Em-Up] Crop_Stomp_title.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JzlAdig2J4 Crop Stomp] Karate_Man_Kick.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg6dlPZt-1g Karate Man Kick] Rhythm Heaven Fever Built_to_Scale_(Wii).png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_k1XSC1xjA8 Built to Scale (Wii)] Ringside.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrkAmd8sg1w Ringside] Karate_Man_Combo.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQ5Wo7VBWO8 Karate Man Combo] Rhythm Heaven: The Best + Story_interpreter.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t72BrxxWBds Interpreter (Story)] Return_of_Interpreter.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-cgw5IGH_s Interpreter] Karate_Man's_Father_title.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cG2ZcDQckk Karate Man's Father] 'Unlock Criteria' 'Game Modes' 'Single Player' * Story Mode * Survival * Time Attack * Rhythm Games * Training 'Group' * Vs. Battle! ** Time ** Stock ** Stamina ** Team Battle * Names 'Wi-Fi' * With Anyone ** Fight! ** Team Fight ** 1-on-1 * With Friends ** Fight! ** Team Fight * Spectator Mode 'Cafeteria' Here the player can spend the coins that it has collected to buy Rhythm Games and various pieces of history for the Rhythm Heaven franchise. * Rhythm Game Shop * History Mode * Replays * Photo Album * Chronicle 'Options' Here the player can adjust the game in order for the best personal experience with the game. * Screen * Deflicker * Rumble * Controls * Sound * Tips * Erase Data 'Data' * Records ** Group Records ** Fight Records * Notices * Sound Test 'Trivia' General # A pretty short tech-demo with four wire-frames figures where unlocked after the player beat "The Ultimate 100-Trial Showdown". These wire-frames has incomplete versions of the characters movesets and the stage is completely flat with the theme from "The ★ Bon Odori" playing in the background. A more polished demo with more content is said to be available on the Nintendo Eshop once the stuff in this demo has been fully completed. # ARC did foreshadow the existence of this game on "Universe of Smash Bros. Lawl wiki" by creating a page for Karate Joe there, but it just flew past everyones mind like it was nothing special. Rhythm Tengoku # Karate Joe was going to be a playable character in "Super ARC Bros. Brawl", but he did not make the cut. # Karate Joe was also the Rhythm Heaven character that ARC originally put in his "Let's try to build a dream SSB4 roster together"-roster, but was later replaced with the Wrestler from Rhythm Heaven Fever thanks to feedback. # The message Quiz Host received in the story narration says: "You have no Rhythm to live!" is a reference to how his game, "Quiz, never required an actual rhythm and as such is different from every other game in the Rhythm HEaven franchise. Rhythm Heaven # Pop Singer was going to be a playable character in "Super ARC Bros. Brawl", but she did not make the cut. Rhythm Heaven Fever # Reporter is so far the only character that has appeared in both Super ARC Bros. Brawl and Super Rhythm Heaven Bros. She was an Assist Trophy in the former and appears as a part of Wrestler's moveset in the later. #* She also appears as a playable character in Super Bros. Super Lawl. # Marshal is the first character to that has an unlockable Rhythm Game that comes from a different game then he does. The unlockable is Night Walk from Rhythm Tengoku, when Marshal himself originates from the Rhythm Test game from Fever. #* It is also the first game where its direct sequel (Night Walk 2) does not appear, despite being referenced in Marshal's moveset. In the form of the Electric fish. Rhythm Heaven: The Best + # Tebiri Mama became a new stage for "Super ARC Bros. Brawl" the day before this game was announced and it was the first stage to be fully confirmed for this game without any songs playing on it. This was likely because it was a special case. # Interpreter Alien's moveset has of right now the highest amount of additional characters that appears in it with a total of 7, spanning three different games. Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Video Games Category:Games for Wii U Category:Text & Read Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Music Games Category:Nintendo Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Aranryanchampion Category:Video Movesets Category:Super Rhythm Heaven Bros.